


Just One Use of Modern Tech

by newt_scamander



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: ????????for my bbg





	Just One Use of Modern Tech

**Author's Note:**

> ????????
> 
> for my bbg

They were late. It was fucking rude. How can you schedule a meeting, force someone to drive three hours out of the way just to meet and not show up?

"And they say we're entitled." Technical Boy scoffed, plopping down in the grass. He pulled out his phone and wrinkled his nose in disgust; he only had 3G. What the fuck kind of meeting place?

3G was better than nothing though, and he scrolled through a couple different apps as he waited, trying to kill time. He beat his high score on crossy road, temple run and piano tiles and had just opened 2048 when he heard the rustling of grass just behind him. "Fucking finally." He said, standing to his feet. He turned around and instead of Media or Mr. World, he saw the Children. Six or seven of them, their heads all tilted ever so slightly to the right. "What's the fucking deal? Where are they?" He asked, shoving past them. He was almost on the road when four of them grabbed him and held on, despite his ferocious kicking. 

"Let me fucking go." He urged. "What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted, pulling at them. 

One of them stepped up, holding the mask. Realization dawned upon him and frantically, Technical Boy shook his head. "No, no. I don't want that. It's not my turn- I just fucking did it." He insisted, kicking his feet. The Children didn't stop; the mask flew at his face and completely encompassed him. 

He was falling and falling and suddenly he wasn't. He was seemingly suspended in a dimly lit room with incubators on every wall. Each incubator had a USB connector on the front and they were all glowing red. There was a screen on the wall opposite him and he had to wait only a moment for Media's face to fill it. 

"Thanks to your little stunt with Shadow Moon, we're seriously low on children. We need more before we see Easter- you know what to do." The screen flickered off and he was dropped rather carelessly on the floor. 

It wasn't his fault. If Shadow Moon had just obeyed his one rule and not fucked with him, the whole mess with the children could've been avoided. But he hadn't. Stupid fucking Demi gods. And now he had to pay for it. Stupid fucking- 

A timer buzzed and he huffed, pulling his shirt up. In the place a belly button was a on a human, he had a USB port. It too was glowing red. He walked up to the first incubator and carefully guided the connector into his port. That part didn't hurt. He waited a few moments for the two parts to realize they were synced up felt the incubator vibrate when the connection stabilized. Now was the more difficult part. The incubator continued buzzing, bits of source code and debugging software milling around in the containment unit, fighting for a chance to escape. He gripped the incubator as the first stream entered him. It solidified quickly, forming a sphere that glowed bright blue, all the way through him. He would've been okay, if it he only had to take one. But of course, he wasn't so lucky. Three more streams flowed into him, taking up residence in his abdomen. 

The incubator glowed green and an LED display directed him to disconnect from the connector. He did so without much effort but didn't bother pulling his shirt down. He moved to the next incubator, connected himself to the USB port and prepared for the onslaught. He got five spheres from that incubator and his abdomen was quite round when he disconnected. The spheres moved as he walked and he couldn't help himself- he had to wrap his arms around himself just to keep steady. It was irritating. 

The next two incubators offered up six spheres each, leaving him with 21 in total. Finally, he reached the last incubator. It was twice the size of the others and he had dig around in his pocket for his adapter- this one had two connectors so he'd have to connect his splitter. Fucking hell. He connected the hardware, braced his belly against the incubator and waited for the onslaught. 

The incubator was full, he could see, and he hoped that it would be able to condense itself into a manageable amount. It did not. He came away from that incubator unbelievably full, his abdomen protruding far from normal parameters. He could scarcely walk and every time he did, the spheres shifted, knocking against one another. His whole abdomen glowed a bright, fluorescent blue and every incubator was neon green. Fucking finally. The last step was to connect his phone to his data port and download the manual on this batch. What their incubative period was, their approximate size at full term and how many he absolutely had to keep alive. As he waited for it to finish loading he found himself rubbing his abdomen. It didn't feel terrible, if he was honest. It was just irritating. There's no fucking reason for him to be a goddamn incubator. Not in 2017. 

His download finished finally and he leaned against an incubator to read it. They were of average size, he learned. That was fine. He just wanted to know how many fucking spheres he had in him. He scanned the doc, ignoring the safety information. He found out he'd only have to keep half of them, thank fuck. But how many did he have?

Finally, he found the stats at the bottom of the document. It repeated all the information he'd already read and offered the answer he'd been searching for. Seventy fucking five spheres, for ten days. 

He had seventy five fucking spheres in him and he had to keep half of them alive. More than half. Upwards of 40 spheres. He'd have to deliver all of them. But not for ten days. Which meant he'd have to walk around completely engorged for a week and a half. 

He kicked one of the incubators, furious at the whole situation. He was a god, there was no reason for him to have to do this. He's a fucking god. 

"Now now." Media's screen flickered back to life. "Don't damage our hardware or we'll be forced to download the rest of them for their protection." She warned. "If you've taken in all your charges you may have leave. Children, release him." The screen faded to black and he was falling again, falling for ages until he landed on his back in the grass. The children were gone and his car was waiting, the headlights offering a way in the dark. 

He climbed in the back, bracing himself. "Take me to the hotel. But Taco Bell first. I'm fucking starved." He said, rubbing his abdomen. 

It was going to be a long ten days.


End file.
